A Noite
by Sesshoumaru17
Summary: Sesshoumaru está agindo de uma forma estranha, violenta, e os olhos dourados do belo youkai ardem em chamas. Rin não entende nada e não sabe o fazer. Até onde isso os levará? Fic fetiche SesshyxOlderRin. Minha primeira fic aqui. Deixem reviews, por favor!


O céu estava claro como se fosse dia. A lua brilhava cheia, derramando sua luz na clareira, onde duas figuras se escondiam sob a sombra das árvores. Uma jovem de cabelos castanhos tentava conter as lágrimas. O que ele pensava que estava fazendo com ela? Nunca esperou que ele correspondesse seus sentimentos, mas aquilo já era de mais. Por que ele a maltratava assim? Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma pontada de dor. As garras dele arranhavam suas costas, enquanto ele a puxava para perto de si. E ele parecia não se importar nem um pouco com isso.

- Sesshoumaru-sama! Está machucando a Rin!

Nenhuma resposta, além dos lábios dele em seu pescoço. Ele afastou os cabelos dela, e mordeu a pele macia e jovem da garota. Suas presas cravadas mais fundo do que ela poderia suportar.

- Pare, por favor!! Sesshoumaru-sama!!!

Ele a soltou por um momento e ela sentiu gotas quentes de seu próprio sangue escorrem por seu ombro. Ele imediatamente recolheu cada gota de sangue em sua boca, como se fossem um líquido raro e delicioso... A língua quente, deslizando suave pela pele sedosa, fez com que ela por um momento se esquecesse da dor que sentira. Ainda não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo. Não entendia o comportamento estranho e agressivo de seu senhor. Ele a olhava como um predador prestes a abater sua presa, e ela sentia cada vez mais medo.

Para ela, fora mais um dia comum em que simplesmente passeara pelos campos floridos, colhendo flores silvestres que perfumavam seus cabelos, enquanto aguardava o regresso de seu senhor. Mas desde que ele a encontrara descansando ali em meio as flores, deitada sob as arvores, não lhe dissera uma palavra. Ele nunca foi muito comunicativo, mas agora parecia diferente. Ele parecia não reconhecer suas palavras, e nem ouvir sua voz. Ignorando os apelos da garota, segurou-a pelos pulsos, com força. Puxou-a para baixo, fazendo com que caísse sobre os joelhos, ao seu lado. Talvez estivesse fora de si, talvez apenas a ignorasse propositalmente. Ela não tinha como saber.

- Sesshoumaru-sama, a Rin não está entendendo...

Sua voz soou fraca e chorosa, e ele finalmente levantou seus olhos dourados e frios até os dela.

- O que a Rin não está entendendo?

Ela o olhou espantada. Então ele estava consciente de seus atos, e a estava ferindo de propósito?

- Por que está me machucando assim...?

Ele segurou os cabelos dela firmemente, fazendo com que sua cabeça se inclinasse um pouco para trás.

- Rin... Isso a desagrada? A minha companhia a desagrada?

Havia em seus lábios um leve sorriso, que ela não podia ver.

Ah, ele fazia tudo parecer tão trivial. Como ela poderia dizer que ele a desagradava de alguma forma? Mas suas costas ardiam, riscadas pelas garras, e seu pescoço voltava a sangrar.

- Não! Não senhor... Mas...

- Mas o quê? Está se queixando de mim? Foi você mesma que procurou por isso... Esse seu olhar que insinua provocações por trás de cada sorriso inocente...

Do que ele estava falando afinal? Nada do que ele dizia fazia sentido. Aquele não era o Sesshoumaru que ela conhecia. Não poderia ser! Ela começou a chorar como uma criança assustada. As lágrimas descendo em cascata pelo seu rosto. Ele a soltou, virando-se de costas.

- Rin, até alguém como eu possui seus limites. Você não percebe que me levou além dos limites que qualquer um suportaria?

- Mas eu... Eu não fiz nada!!! Sesshoumaru-sama, me perdoe, mas eu não fiz nada! Eu juro!

Ela chorava cada vez mais, tentando entender por que era ela a culpada por tudo aquilo. Por que estava sendo punida. Ele voltou-se para ela, novamente sorrindo. Deleitando-se com a confusão e o sofrimento da garota.

-Ah, Rin... Você o fez sem saber, sem querer... mas fez.

Ele segurou seu rosto molhado de lágrimas entre os dedos. Ela tomou coragem para erguer seu olhar e encará-lo. Aqueles olhos dourados, que sempre pareciam tão frios, ardiam de paixão e fúria. Ela nunca vira nada tão fascinante e assustador. Queria correr pra longe dali e ao mesmo tempo se jogar nos braços dele. Queria gritar e implorar que ele a deixasse, e ao mesmo tempo ansiava para saber o que ele faria com ela em seguida. Ela não sabia o que queria e nem o que sentia. Mas aqueles olhos dourados ardiam em fogo, e aquele fogo a envolveu sem que ela pudesse resistir, quando ele a beijou.

Rin sentiu os lábios de Sesshoumaru sobre os dela, sentiu seu corpo ser empurrado contra o chão, sentiu o peso do corpo dele sobre o seu, e seus cabelos desceram, como uma cortina de fios de prata sobre ambos, refletindo a luz do luar. Ele beijou seu rosto e lambeu suas lágrimas, agindo de forma gentil pela primeira vez naquela noite.

- Agora pare de chorar. Não há nada a temer.

Ela ainda estava assustada, mas não ousaria desobedecê-lo. Prometeu silenciosamente que confiaria nele, mesmo sem saber o que ele pretendia. Ele salvara sua vida quando criança, e desde então fora seu protetor. Ela o amava, e devia a ele sua vida. Seja o que for que ele desejasse, ela não iria se o opor.

Ele livrou-a de seu quimono com ferocidade, expondo o corpo jovem, coberto agora apenas pelos cabelos prateados dele. Suas próprias roupas, em um segundo já estavam jogadas sobre a relva fina e úmida. Ela sentiu o calor do corpo dele aquecê-la, e se entregou a sensações estranhas e desconhecidas. Ela o queria. Não havia mais medo ou dúvida. Ele a tomou para si com uma urgência sem sentido, com a violência desesperada de alguém cego de desejo. Rin resistiu à dor que sentia, com todas as suas forças. Não iria pedir a ele que parasse. E mesmo se pedisse, tinha certeza de que ele não a atenderia. Ele a beijava e a apertava conta o seu corpo, até fazê-la quase sufocar. De uma forma estranha, tudo aquilo era maravilhoso para ela. Tantas sensações confusas, o som das respirações aceleradas, as palavras e grunhidos sem sentido que ele sussurrava, a expressão no rosto dele. Ela o sentia, e estremecia a cada movimento, tentando acompanhar o ritmo cada vez mais acelerado que ele estava impondo a ambos. Mesmo sem saber exatamente o que fazia, ela deixou-se levar por seus próprios instintos...

O rugido do youkai estremeceu a floresta silenciosa. Quem o ouvisse, jamais imaginaria que aquele era o som de um prazer sublime, de um desejo que fora contido durante anos, ao qual finalmente havia-se dado vazão. Sesshoumaru deixou-se cair exausto na relva fria. Seus longos cabelos enrolando-se pelo seu corpo. Afastou algumas mechas do rosto, e suspirou com os olhos perdidos no céu. Aquele olhar indiferente e frio voltara. Rin não estranharia se ele se levantasse e a deixasse ali, deitada no chão, como se nada houvesse acontecido.Ela o olhava fixamente, esperando que aqueles lindos olhos dourados se voltassem para ela. Internamente, ela temia. E se ela não o tivesse agradado? E se ele resolvesse abandoná-la? E se ele simplesmente ignorasse tudo o que acabaram de experimentar ali, juntos. Ela não suportaria algo assim. Sentiu vontade de chorar. Por que ele continuava com o olhar perdido no nada? Por que não olhava pra ela?

Murmurou seu nome de um jeito tão doce e apaixonado, que nem mesmo uma declaração de amor poderia significar mais.

- Sesshoumaru...

Ele voltou seu rosto para ela, e sorriu ao olhar nos seus olhos. Era tudo que ela precisava. Atirou-se em cima dele e o abraçou como se ele fosse desaparecer, caso não o segurasse bem forte junto a si. Ele puxou o seu quimono para perto, e a cobriu com ele. A pele ferida da costas ardeu ao contato do tecido, e o seu pescoço ainda doía. Mas ela tentou ignorar todas as dores e se acomodou ali junto ao seu corpo, enquanto ele enrolava mechas do cabelo dela entre os dedos.

- Agora durma. Você precisa descansar... Rin...

Por um momento ela teve a impressão de que ele iria dizer algo mais... Mas adormeceu, esperando por um "eu te amo" que jamais foi dito. Seria querer demais de seu Sesshoumaru-sama. Quem sabe em seus sonhos ela pudesse ouvir essas doces palavras sussurradas em seu ouvido.


End file.
